Divine Intervention
by Wohitzi
Summary: As a spirit, Yue has many responsibilities. This includes the predictable moon business, as well as the duties of a romance spirit. So, when her friends obliviously cling to people who aren't their proper matches, it's up to Yue to set things right.
1. Prologue

As the moon spirit, Yue had a lot of duties, some that people knew of, others they did not.

For instance, she had to provide light every night (or, _almost _every night – sometimes there were special circumstances, like eclipses), help manage the tides, and make sure she followed the proper celestial patterns. Not to mention the fact that she had to lend her energies to hundreds of waterbenders around the world. Most people thought being the moon was an easy job, but they were definitely wrong – it was completely exhausting. Some nights the sun couldn't rise fast enough.

One thing that most people wouldn't guess, however, was that she was also a romance spirit. As a spirit of romance, it was her job to observe people's auras (yes, they _do_ exist – that Ty Lee girl was actually surprisingly accurate with them) and figure out who fit best with who. Luckily, this wasn't a full time job; people were perfectly capable of figuring out their matches on their own, albeit with a lot of trial and error. Yue's main purpose was to simply speed things along.

Generally, she just waited until a potential couple caught her eye before going to work. Not surprisingly, a lot of these couples were friends from her short life as a human - it was only natural that she kept a close eye on them.

And it was a good thing she did.

* * *

Author's Notes: _Summary may be a bit deceiving. The first bit of this (not sure how much) will consist mostly of Yue watching canon moments from the series, then after the finale she'll get to work on fixing things. _

_Also, everything about auras I used in here is stolen from a book I read a while ago. Unfortunately, I can't remember the title or who it was by. xD_

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters. **


	2. An Ironic Match

There was one particular couple (a _surprising_ couple) that she couldn't help becoming fixated on. Sokka's sister –Katara, if memory served her right – was trapped in Ba Sing Se with that scarred boy she fought at the North Pole.

One might wonder how she was able to see them, since they were far below the ground. Well, it's the same reason she can be a fish in a pond, a moon in the sky, and a spirit in a swamp, all at the same time. The laws of physics don't really apply when you become the moon spirit (or any spirit, really).

Anyway, the reason they caught her attention was because of the irony of their aura colours at the moment. Katara – strong, passionate, temperamental, kind-hearted, controlling Katara – was red. _Red_. And, believe it or not, the boy (Prince Zuko? Was that what she had called him?) was _blue_ – lonely, sad, self-conscious, and just plain tired.

Now, there are different meanings with different shades and sizes and shapes of auras, but at that moment all Yue was concerned about was the insane irony of the situation. That and the fact that red and blue people often made good matches (which was also ironic, actually. Two enemies as potential soul mates? That was beyond bizarre).

And then, too add to all the weirdness, they _bonded_. She knew they bonded because they exchanged a piece of each other's aura. Not only that, but it was an _eternal_ bond – even after the fighting and almost-death and everything else, they still carried a fragment of each other's aura with them.

Hm. Interesting.

* * *

Author's Notes: _Yes, this is a Zutara fic. Shouldn't be surprising if you know my other fics. _

_Didn't mention this before, but the current title is subject to change. Any advice on a better one would be loved. _

**Disclaimer: I do not wown 'Avatar' or any of its characters. **


	3. A Jealous Spirit

Not every match Yue saw received the help and respect it deserved, however.

Well, actually, there was only one instance of this.

It was late at night (not surprising) and Sokka was staring up at her after a tiring day of crossing a deadly path and other Avatar stuff, when another girl (Suki. Yue knew the name well because Sokka never stopped thinking about her (yes, she could read minds on occasion)) came over and started talking to him.

Spirits aren't supposed to get jealous. They are designed to be detached and carry out their jobs based on a set of rules and standards and logic. This, however, was not the case with the young moon spirit.

Instead of pushing them together, like she was supposed (something she did with her mind control powers – it was amazing what a few force-fed thoughts could do), she pulled them apart. Instead of whispering, '_Kiss her, love her, forget me,'_ into Sokka's mind, she hissed, '_Don't you dare. Don't you dare be unfaithful to me.'_

Needless to say, the sun was unhappy when he rose and discovered the mess she had caused. He quickly set about righting her mistake (he was a spirit of lust and passion, so he had some influence in that area), all the while chastising her for her selfishness.

Guilt nagged at her for weeks. She felt especially awful when she saw the Fire Nation princess ambush the Kyoshi warriors.

* * *

Author's Notes: _I don't write nearly enough about Sokka ships. Hopefully, I did my two favourites some justice with this little drabble._

_I'm thinkin' of maybe playing up the sun spirits powers later. I've realized the have potential for some interesting things. -schemes-_

_The title will probably be changed to 'Divine Intervention' at some point.  
_

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters. **


	4. Young Love

There was one person in the world Yue kept an especially close eye on: Aang. He was as important to the world of the spirits as he was to the world of the living, so she and everyone else watched him closely, ready to lend advice and support.

On one such vigilant night, she saw something very interesting.

First things first – it was a well known fact that Aang was crazy for Katara. She was always on his mind, always at his side; the prettiest, kindest, most talented, completely perfect girl on the planet (in his opinion). He was absolutely certain they were destined to be together.

But they weren't. Yue knew it as clearly as she knew Sokka wasn't _her_ soul mate.

This was why that one particular night was so significant – because Aang, whether he knew it or not, had found his mate.

The girl was deceivingly small and fragile looking, with eyes as pale as the moon and hair dark was midnight. Her feet were always bare and she always knew more than one expected, was always full of surprises. She was Toph BeiFong, the Blind Bandit, the greatest earthbender in the world, and the perfect match to Aang.

One of these facts, however, was unknown to her.

Unfortunately, Yue couldn't start planting the first seeds of love in their minds just yet (though she certainly wanted to). They were simply too young for her to have any influence over (puberty was generally when a person became susceptible to her abilities).

So she settled for watching them, smiling at their cheerful obliviousness, counting the days until she could finally take matters into her own hands.

(Figuratively speaking, of course).

* * *

Authors' Notes: _D'aww, Taang. The adorably-epic ship. =D Hopefully I do them justice with this chapter. _

_Also, Natasha Bedingfield is completely eating my brain and the song 'Soulmate' keeps making me think of this fic. xD_

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters. **


	5. A Gray Girl

After the chaos of Ba Sing Se and fascinating developments between Katara and Zuko (yes; that was definitely his name), Yue kept a careful eye on both benders, wanting to see how their bonds held up and their behaviours changed.

The most eye-catching of the pair at that time was Zuko, sailing off to his home in the Fire Nation, brooding and worrying and generally unhappy about everything (despite the fact that he had gotten everything exactly as he had dreamed). At that moment, he was a blue-black, full of negativity and depression and regret.

And he had a girlfriend - a gray girl, literally and figuratively. Her aura was a pale gray (lonely, reserved, tired, desperate) that might've been blue at some point (a definite sign of repression). Probably she had been compassionate and out-spoken and full of her own idea once (a bright, energetic blue like lightning or the tropical Fire Nation seas), but her parents had forced it out of her, draining her of personality until she was a shadow of herself; a dull gray.

Regardless, Yue knew form their auras and their interactions that they weren't the best match – it would be a very rocky relationship, with him seeking destiny and bursting with emotions and opinions, and her seeking nurturing (in her own way), striving to learn how to be herself again but caught by the roadblock of how she had been raised. Both wanted comfort and attention for two very different reasons; neither understood the other's desires.

It would be a long, troublesome road.

So she started whispering into Zuko's mind, hoping her urging would get through all the other worries and conflicts clogging up his mind. She tried to do the same with the girl (Mai?), but the force-fed thoughts were brushed away, the girl still determinedly clinging to her childhood crush.

One thing was for sure – Mai's parents hadn't been able to destroy her resolve.

* * *

Author's Notes: _So, this fic is hugely enjoyable to write. =D I'm quite liking this chapter - it's nice to play around with Mai's character and try to give her some of the development she deserves. Hopefully I did her justice. _

_'Nother chapter on the way!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters. **


	6. An Impossible Match

It was shortly after the scene on the ship that Yue noticed something else; Jet, watching Mai walk away with slight curiosity.

Oh, _he_ wasn't anything new – he had been following Zuko since his death, vowing to "make him pay". No, what was interesting was that, for once, Jet was focused on something other than revenge. His mind had drifted to the subject of Mai and was quite content to stay there, wondering who she was and why she was so silent.

She, naturally, was completely oblivious to his presence, instead wondering why _Zuko_ was so silent.

The part that really stuck out, however, was that Jet and Mai would've been a perfect match.

* * *

Author's Notes: _Okay, so it's a very _short_ chapter. I'm still somewhat pleased with it - JetMai has always been an interesting pairing in my mind, and I thought I toss in the possibility of it._

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters. **


	7. An Eclipse

It didn't have to be night time for Yue to watch. Sometimes, despite her exhaustion, she liked to stay up and watch over her friends. Sometimes she was busy arguing with the Sun (he was a very stubborn, opinionated guy). Sometimes it was because of duty.

On the day of the invasion, it was all three reasons.

Eclipses were tricky business. It was easy enough to do, but the tempers it flared were anything but pleasant. Yue didn't mind much, but the Sun was always complaining about not being able to see and nagging her to move over "just one inch" and grumbling about how unfair it was that _he_ had to be in back.

It was Yue's first experience of doing an eclipse, so she was glad for the distraction of her friends' nerve wracking journey.

While the sun was asking for "just ten more minutes before we start this thing", she was watching Aang and Katara talking on top of Sokka's latest invention (submarine – that was the name, right?). The unsteady rippling of Aang's aura showed he was nervous and no doubt planning something crazy. Meanwhile, Katara's was calm and steady, a clear sign of her confidence in the young Avatar.

It was as she told him just how proud she was that he revealed his plan: a kiss.

It happened very quickly. One moment he was kissing her, the next he was soaring off to battle. Yue, knowing she could do nothing to change the boy's misguided affections, chose to focus on Katara, whispering doubts and negative thoughts into her mind. It seemed to have the desired effect, if only a small bit.

The internal battle the waterbender faced was almost as chaotic as the one around her.

But Yue remained hopeful. After all, Katara still carried a sliver of Zuko's aura with her.

* * *

Author's Notes: _I'm relatively pleased with this chapter, though I don't love it near as much as I do the other ones I've written. Hopefully you guys enjoy it. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters. **


	8. Breaking Bonds

While Aang was trying to strengthen his bonds, Zuko was busy breaking them.

His mind had been made up. He wasn't happy in his home, despite having more wealth and love and respect than he could've hoped for. The world around him was suffering at his family's hands, and he couldn't sit back and watch anymore – he wasn't happy keeping quiet and acting like the perfect son. Guilt over his uncle's poor treatment weighed heavy in his mind. Katara's aura, intertwined carefully with his own, was like lead.

Yue encouraged him. This, after all, was the right thing to do (and his destiny, according to the Stars). Plus, the sooner he moved away from Mai and closer to Katara, the sooner she could do her job and push them together.

Writing a letter instead of confronting Mai was Yue's idea. Granted, Zuko had already been considering the temptingly easy option (compared to looking her in the eye when he dumped her? Definitely a more desirable action), and all she had to do was give him a little nudge.

The words he wrote were all his, though. She had read over it, and instantly knew Mai would not be pleased.

While certainly meaning well, Zuko had no tact when it came to breaking up with a girl.

* * *

Author's Notes: _Ditto the last chapter. Though, I do enjoy writing about Zuko being socially incompetent. xD_

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters.**


	9. A Grudge

The long awaited reunion between Zuko and Katara came at last. If she was sitting, Yue would be at the edge of her seat.

Their auras had changed over the months, as auras often do. They always stayed within the their normal range of colours, but that didn't mean big changes couldn't happen – an obnoxiously cheerful lime green could fade to a soft spoken sea foam.

In this case, both Zuko and Katara's had darkened to a purple-y tone, the slivers of each other entangled within their auras blending together almost seamlessly. The darkening was caused by fear and regret and guilt, though they both had very different reasons for feeling such things. Nonetheless, Yue decided this was a good sign – they were in a similar state of mind, so they should be able to relate and connect with each other... right?

But things didn't go as well as she had hoped. The moon watched helplessly as Zuko struggled to apologize for his past and explain his desire to help, only to receive rejection in response. Anger and hurt and mistrust radiated from Katara as she sent the boy away, a fact the ever-perceptive Toph seemed to pick up on.

And even when he finally received acceptance, _she_ continued to reject him (Yue, in a twisted way, was pleased to know how horribly this tore Zuko up inside. That was a sign he liked her, right?).

"I'll make sure your destiny ends, right then and there. _Permanently_," Katara threatened, eyes narrowed and tone menacing. She had leaned in close to Zuko so he got the full effect of her rage, and Yue toyed with the idea of making him kiss her.

Definitely _not_ a good idea, she quickly decided, seeing as Katara had been somewhat displeased when _Aang_, her best friend, had kissed her unexpectedly. Who knew what might happen if her former enemy did?

It seemed there were a lot of kinks to work out before their romance could blossom.

* * *

Author's Notes: _I've decided to spend the day typing up fic updates, so expect a bunch more posts from me. Probably not all on this, though. _

_Anywho, hope you enjoy this chapter. =D_

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters. **


	10. A Mission

Back at the palace, Mai was heartbroken, Azula was plotting, and Ty Lee was confused.

"He _broke up with me_," the first girl seethed, showing more emotion than the others had thought possible. Her fingers crumpled the paper in her too-firm grip, her eyes looking unusually moist. Her pale gray aura had shifted to a bluer, stormier tone. "He _broke up with me_ through a _letter_."

"It... says he's sorry," Ty Lee said uncertainly, trying to console her friend as well as herself. Zuko had been like an older brother to her – she had believed he was a good person (well, _her_ definition of good), but dumping someone through a letter seemed to contradict that. Her aura (which actually _was_ pink) had darkened until it was a gloomy, purple-ish shade.

"Don't be a fool, Ty Lee," Azula said, a smirk at her lips despite what should've been a solemn occasion. Her aura was a dark, blood-red (at one point in her life it had been similar to Katara's usual shade). "We all know what this means."

"... We do?"

"Yes. My brother is a traitor, and it's up to us to track him down and ensure he gets the punishment he deserves."

The group was silent. Yue, watching the scene from her place in the sky, felt a frown take shape on her ghostly features.

Turning to her friend with mock sympathy, Azula said, "Mai, I realize this must be hard on you, and it's perfectly understandable if you don't-"

"I'm coming," she cut in, emotionless mask allowing a look of determination to slip through. Some of the gray had lifted. "I want answers."

* * *

Author's Notes: _I'm both pleased and nervous about this chapter. Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai are the three characters I find the most difficult to write, since I worry about making them seem too flat or too OOC. I'm thinking I did okay with this, though. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters. **


	11. Spirit to Spirit

"They just won't cooperate! I keep trying to push them together, but they only seem to drift further apart. The only one who's going anywhere with his relationship is Sokka, and..."

"We all know how you feel about _that."_

Yue and the Sun sat high in the sky, discussing the difficulties their jobs presented. It was dawn, one of the few times they could meet while working.

"I just don't know what to do," she sighed, staring down sadly at the teens in the Air Temple. "I got Zuko away from Mai, but I can't get him together with Katara – every time they go near each other they _fight_."

"Just be patient."

He was perhaps one of the most confusing spirits Yue had ever met, constantly shifting from sun to dragon to man, an indecisive yet stubborn being. The only consistency was his aura (which, really, was all spirits _were_), a vibrant shade of orange representing honesty and friendliness and energy, as well as a tendency to be obnoxious.

He said her aura was a pearly white, symbolizing kindness and purity and innocence. She figured he was trying to flirt with her (he was a lust spirit, after all).

"Humans," he continued, peeking down at the world through a crack in the clouds, "have an uncanny ability to sort things out. You'll see."

"What do I do until then?"

"Watch and learn. And make sure those two you told me about earlier don't kill each other."

* * *

Author's Notes: _Can I just so that I kinda love the Sun? He's very fun to write. Actually, the Spirit World in general is fun to write. _

_Hope you guys enjoy this! I won't be able to update as often because school's starting up again. Bleh._

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters. **


	12. The Boiling Rock

Zuko was a lot more trouble than Yue had bargained for. It seemed he enjoyed throwing himself into dangerous (potentially _lethal_) situations, which sent her scurrying through the Spirit World in an attempt to ensure his safety.

Like the dragons. Did he realize how hard it was to convince dragons not to eat him when, as a result of horrible family history and his own misdeeds, he definitely deserved to be eaten? Something made especially difficult when the spirit with influence over dragons (the Sun) refuses to help, saying it's _her_ job, not his.

Honestly – Zuko needed to think before dancing with ferocious beasts!

At least the prison trip had been beneficial for her. As much as she disliked seeing him with another girl, it was nice to know things were running smoothly for Sokka and Suki. Both their auras brightened at the sight of one another, their bond amazingly strong for the short time they had known each other.

But the most interesting event at the Boiling Rock was Mai confronting Zuko.

It was wonderful – they argued and disagreed and misunderstood each other completely. She called him a traitor and a heartbreaker, refusing to let him explain his good intentions; he couldn't understand her anger or why she continued to side with Ozai (never mind the fact that it had taken him _years_ to break free from his nation's brainwashing propaganda). They learned their differences and, though they would stubbornly deny it, incompatibility. It was the final push they needed to stay apart.

This, Yue decided, was a job well done.

* * *

Author's Notes: _I'm a little iffy about the accuracy of how I described the Maiko confrontation in this, but - overall - I'm happy with how this turned out. _

_Hope you guys like it!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters. **


	13. A Startling Development

Yue didn't believe it when the sun woke her up. Actually, she thought he was being jerk, interrupting her sleep to tease her with false good news.

But she soon found out he was being honest – Zuko and Katara _were_ making progress, to the point that they both saved each other's lives!

Of course, she had known things were improving on Zuko's end. It had occurred to her not long after her conversation with the sun that, while she couldn't directly influence Zuko's actions, she had a lot of influence over his thoughts – particularly the ones he had while sleeping. So, after a few nights of sending him dreams of desire and Katara and impossible scenarios (like the girl in question smiling sweetly at him as she served him breakfast), he started having similar, voluntary thoughts during his waking hours. Soon, he was tumbling head-over-heels in love (or, at least developing a crush on her).

Which seemed to affect his ability to teach Aang, on account of Katara always being there, watching to make sure he didn't try to incinerate the Avatar-in-training (an opportunity Yue at first used to prod Katara's mind and point out that, "Hey, Zuko looks pretty good, and his firebending is actually really beautiful." She stopped when this turned out to make Katara _more_ annoyed with him).

Still, saving each other's lives was definitely a step in the right direction, especially on Katara's end (she _had_ threatened to kill him, after all). And things only got better. After their midnight shouting match (which, contrary to what one might think, was something she actually considered _good_), she stayed up to watch the whole event unfold.

And what an event it was. Even better, Yue had no hand in anything – she was just a curious bystander wanting to see what happened next. They sorted it all out on their own.

What was more interesting, however, was how their auras changed – lightening, dispersing wider around their owners and, more importantly, growing stronger bonds.

The sleepless nights (well, days) were worth it. The reward? Seeing Katara forgive Zuko (or admit to it, anyway) and initiate a brief but sweet hug.

All in all, things were shaping up wonderfully.

* * *

Author's Notes: _Yue liked 'The Southern Raiders', too. =D Also, this is my explanation of Zuko's protectiveness of Katara over Suki when the roof collapsed, as well as his adorkable smile when she hugged him. Srsly. Look at the screenshots of his face. He's grinning like a dork._

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters.  
**


	14. Prison Meeting

Things were also getting interesting over at the Boiling Rock.

While the warden tried to pull some strings and free his niece, Mai was stuck in the same poor conditions as the rest of the prisoners. Well, for the most part – the guards showed her a bit of favouritism, and she never had to suffer the cooler.

But she was still miserable and heartbroken, having gotten the answers she sought from Zuko and not liking them one bit. Unlike Ty Lee, she had no interest in befriending new-comer prisoners (or _any_ prisoners for that matter), too concerned with the fact that her ex-boyfriend was betraying his nation to go gallivanting around with the Avatar and his cuckoo friends.

However, that wasn't what Yue found interesting. No, what fascinated her was that _Jet _wasthere. Apparently, after Zuko escaped, he had opted to stay behind and try to figure out what it was about Mai that made her so intriguing.

It was heart wrenching, watching him hover around her, so curiously oblivious. She was tempted to just tell him that he was intrigued by Mai because she was his potential soul mate; but they could never be together because he was, well, _dead_.

But she didn't. Partly because she wanted to see what, if anything, would happen, and mostly because Jet was coming to the painfully belated realization that, '_Hey, maybe these Fire Nation folks aren't so bad.'_

In, of all places, the middle of prison. Go figure.

* * *

Author's Notes: _Not overly happy with this chapter. I don't think I made the point I intended, but I'm not sure how else to write it. xP It's hard to develop a relationship when on the characters are dead, though. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters. **


	15. Things Gone Awry

Things had been going so well.

Zuko and Katara had become inseparable, Katara and Aang were drifting further apart (kissing a girl when she's clearly expressed confusion about her love life? Not the best idea), and Sokka and Suki were still going steady. Even Toph and Aang had seemed to grow a little closer.

Then, somehow, everything fell apart.

She had thought the events during Sozin's Comet would solidify the relationships she had worked so hard to build – particularly Zuko and Katara's. Near-death experiences had a tendency to do that with people.

But it didn't.

Instead, while she was dozing above the clouds after long hours of watching her friends fight for their lives, inexplicable and unforeseen things happened. Mai and Zuko got back together, no questions asked, betrayal forgotten. Katara decided she was in love with Aang, their recent arguments seemingly wiped from her memory.

It made no sense – Zuko and Katara's thoughts had been on completely different tracks mere hours before. It was as though someone had reached in and scrambled their brains.

And it was a problem Yue fully intended to solve.

* * *

Author's Notes: _Finally! The plot! xD_

_I had mega fun writing the next few chapters, so I hope you guys enjoy 'em, too._

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters. **


	16. A Mystery

"How did this happen? Everything was going so perfectly and now... _this!_"

"Seems to me someone's been meddling with your job," the Sun said, watching her pace along the fluffy clouds. He had been in his human form for over ten minutes (it was probably a record of some sort), lounging comfortably.

"Yeah, that must-" she paused mid-step and mid-sentence. Eyes widening, she turned on him, "Did _you_ do this?"

"Hey, don't go pointing your moonbeam at me! I've been _helping_ you."

"Well, who did it, then?" she asked, sinking tiredly to her knees. All her hard work had been ruined, and she didn't know how or why.

The Sun shrugged. "I dunno, but it's obviously a spirit. You just have to figure out who would have a motive to ensure Aang gets with Katara, and Zuko with Mai."

Bunching the fabric of her ethereal dress in her glowing fingers, Yue frowned thoughtfully. Who, in all the Spirit World, would want to see those two couples? Who would disagree with the separation of Zuko and Mai, and Katara and... Aang...

Suddenly, she thought she might know the answer.

* * *

Author's Notes: _The culprit is not who you might expect. Also, the Sun is amazingly fun to write (though I think I already said that)._

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters. **


	17. A Meddling Spirit

Yue was not one to get angry. Normally, she was even-tempered and rational. However, as she charged through the Spirit World in search of s certain someone, she was finding it very difficult to keep her anger in check.

"Roku!" she called, hands balled into fists. "I need to speak with you!"

"Hello, Yue," the spirit in question greeted, materializing before her with a pleasant smile. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Did you do something to make Katara fall in love with Aang?" Sometimes, it was best to be straightforward and blunt.

He looked slightly taken aback (as expected) and said, a bit defensively, "Now, I don't see why-"

"Did you or did you not?"

"I-" he hesitated, meeting her stern gaze warily. With a sigh of defeat, he said, "Yes." Seeing her narrowed eyes, he quickly added, "But I did so with the best intentions! Aang has faced so much hardship because of my mistakes, I thought-"

"You thought it would be okay to disregard the hard work of another spirit, not to mention Katara's fate and feelings?" she snapped. If she thought she was angry before, it was nothing compared to what she felt now – somewhere in the physical world, waves were starting to build. "This isn't your place to meddle, Roku! You're a Guide, not a Fate!"

"And as a Guide it is my duty to put the best interest of the Avatar as top priority," he boomed, seeming to grow with his anger.

She remained firm. "I'd suggest you stop, unless you want this reported to the Universe."

"That-" he started, eyes widening slightly (the Universe, overseer of all, was a harsh, no-nonsense fellow that could be rather cruel in its punishments). "That would be quite unnecessary."

"I don't have to do it," she said, forcing her tone to remain even, "if you tell me exactly what you did so I can reverse the effects."

Roku had the decency to look ashamed, saying, "I possessed her. It should wear off in about a month."

Feeling her shoulders sag (a _month_? She didn't have a month to waste on something that should already be finished), she watched in silence as he dissipated, clearly wanting to avoid more of her questions.

It seemed she would have to start from square one.

* * *

Author's Notes: _I think this chapter turned out rushed, but I still like it. And, incase you haven't noticed, I'm having immense fun playing around with the Spirit World. xD_

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters. **


	18. A Call for Help

Yue hovered nervously above the tiny village, rethinking her decision. Should she really get help from _him_? Would he even be _able_ to help? This was spirit business, after all, and not a place where humans had much control.

But he was a close friend to all affected parties – surely he could talk to them and draw certain people together while splitting others apart. Right now, that was an ability she needed most, seeing as her powers were useless against a possessed Katara (and, as long as she was with Aang, Zuko would stay with Mai).

Materializing in his room, she whispered, "Sokka, wake up."

Stirring, he blinked at her tiredly. "Suki?"

"Sokka," she repeated, still unnerved by how strange she sounded (like to identical voices speaking slightly out of synch, hollow and echoing). "I need your help."

Finally recognizing her, he sat upright and drew in a breath, eyes wide. "Yue...?"

Swallowing a sudden thickness in her throat (this was a bad idea. A bad, bad idea), she continued, "I need you to help me fix things. Your friends aren't with the people they're destined to."

Mutely, he nodded.

"Get Zuko and Katara together, but away from Aang and Mai. I think I can handle Toph."

"Zuko and... I _thought_ something was going on between those two!" he shouted, momentarily forgetting his shock. Beside him, Suki stirred, reminding him to lower his voice. "I'll see what I can do."

"Thank-you," Yue whispered. Then, after a moment's internal tug-of-war, she added, "You and Suki are perfect for each other. I know you'll be happy together."

Then she disappeared from his room, returning to the sky.

Sleep didn't come easily for Sokka that night.

* * *

Author's Notes: _I feel like a horrible person for forcing them into such an awkward situation. D: Hopefully it turned out okay. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters. **


	19. Strategic Movements

Sokka was true to his word.

Zuko conveniently decided, the morning after Yue spoke with her former boyfriend, that it was a great time for a reunion/celebration-of-victory party (even though it had only been a few weeks since they went their separate ways, and his coronation had kind of been a victory celebration).

It was a nice party – small, just family and the friends they had made during their travels. Every vital person was present, making the role of matchmaker that much easier.

Well, in theory.

In actuality, it proved rather difficult to split the two couples apart, let alone get the right ones together. It wasn't until two hours into the party and many failed attempts that Sokka finally had success.

First he, Katara, Aang, and Suki went out to the gardens to admire the scenery and chat. Then, after a strategically inconspicuous amount of time, he led Aang back into the party by simply walking in that direction while telling a deeply intriguing story (Suki was in on the plan (though not to midnight-visit details) and knew to keep Katara fully occupied). Later, he shoved Aang off to a random party guest and moved on to Zuko and Mai, leading them out to the gardens the same way he had with the first group. Another calculated period of time sent Suki and Mai off, discussing weapons (which still amazed Sokka – wasn't 'girl talk' supposed to be about make-up and that thing that happened every month?), and another few minutes had Sokka disappearing to 'find his girlfriend'.

And, finally, the potential lovebirds were alone.

The whole strategy was apparently based on a riddle he had learned from someone during their travels. Though, the original involved people trying to cross a river on a boat, not a love-square which all involved members were oblivious to.

But it was a step in the right direction and it made Yue's job that much easier.

* * *

Author's Notes: _You guys probably know the riddle I'm referring too, right? I'm still not sure I know how to solve it. xD_

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters.**


	20. Incompetently In Love

"It's been a while," Zuko said, staring down at his feet as he scuffed them on the ground.

"Yeah," Katara agreed, laughing nervously. Her left elbow was hugged to her side, gaze focusing on anything but his face.

Above them, Yue sighed. It had been five minutes since Sokka left the pair alone (and locked them outside, though they didn't know that yet) and still nothing remotely resembling a budding romance had happened.

Which meant things still needed her interference to turn out as she wanted.

Since tampering with Katara was out of the question (she was still affected by Roku's possession), she focused on Zuko, prodding his mind and forcing him to recall dreams he used to have about Katara. Memories of tree-tying, water-throwing, and smile-sending flooded his mind.

Face reddening, he scratched at the back of his neck and shifted his weight to one foot. "S-so, uh... so how are, um, things going? W-with Aang?"

"Oh, uh, good. You know – nice, peaceful.... How's Mai?"

"What? Oh! Uh, Mai – yeah, fine. Good. Things are good. With us – Mai and I. Yeah."

Yue bit her lip. While this was certainly having an effect on Zuko, it wasn't exactly what she had been hoping for – raging hormones making him confess his undying love, maybe. Instead, she got an awkward, babbling (though _definitely_ hormonal) teen who wasn't really doing anything to help his chances with his dream girl.

But she couldn't spend the whole night focused on just them. There was still Aang and Toph to worry about, not to mention Mai (whom Jet was _still_ following).

So, with a last few whispered words in Zuko's mind ('_Hurry up and kiss her!_'), Yue moved her attention to the crowd within the palace.

* * *

Author's Notes: _The return of dork!Zuko. 8D Don't you just love his social incompetence? It's so cute. _

_Also, the naughtiness or dorkish simplicity of Zuko's daydreams of Katara is entirely up to your interpretation. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters. **


	21. A Cruel Move

Finding a moment when Toph was alone was tricky.

The blind bender, though not one for dress-up and formal gatherings, apparently liked to socialize. For the majority of the party she was glued to Iroh's side, alternating between laughing it up and complaining about Zuko and Katara's choice in partners (at least _someone_ understood this dilemma). When she wasn't with Iroh, she was with Sokka and Suki. When she wasn't with them, she was harassing Aang in the usual friendly manner.

In fact, Toph was _never_ alone – she always found someone to talk to, seeming determined to make the most of an event that forced her into an uncomfortable dress.

So Yue decided to make her move out in the open. When she actually stopped to think about it, it was probably better that way – attracted more attention.

Which is how the great Toph BeiFong collapsed mid-sentence, going cold and limp, her vibrant aura vanishing as it was banished to Koh's lair.

It was horribly cruel, but the only way to get Aang's attention.

* * *

Author's Notes: _Super-short and evil, I know. But it's for the best, I promise. Not having control over Aang's thoughts forces Yue to take extreme action. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters. **


	22. An Aura Seer

This was where things got tricky.

Yue needed to watch Zuko and Katara (no improvement – he was just babbling like an idiot), Aang and Toph (he had yet to fully register what had happened, knowing only that she was displaying all the symptoms of a dead person except lack of pulse), and Mai (because, if she didn't have a partner, Roku could easily use her to break everyone apart again).

And she needed to watch them all at the same time.

It was as she contemplated recruiting help from the Stars that she overheard a conversation.

"Hey," Ty Lee said, nudging her friend in the side, "looks like you've got a little admirer."

Looking in the direction indicated, Mai twitched an eyebrow and said, "No one's there."

"Oh, no, _you_ can't see him. He's just an aura." Tilting her head slightly, she frowned a little and added, "I think he's lonely."

Behind Mai, Jet pointed to himself, wide-eyed and gaping. "You can _see_ me?"

"Aura?" Mai scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Ty Lee, you know I don't believe in that stuff."

"Doesn't mean it's not true! And I'm sure if you opened your mind more, you'd be able to see him."

"Hey!" Jet called impatiently, trying to get the acrobat's attention. "Can you really see me?"

If she heard, she was ignoring him. With a wave and a smile, she skipped off to find her friends from Kyoshi, leaving the trio to stare after her with a mix of bewilderment and annoyance.

* * *

Author's Notes: _I've wanted to write something involving Ty Lee and her ability to see auras for quite a while now, and discovered that it tied in quite nicely with this fic. Agree? Disagree?_

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters. **


	23. The Face Stealer's Lair

Aang finally caught on to what had happened and what needed to be done (but not without some 'subtle' hinting from Sokka under Yue's instruction).

Regardless of how much help he needed, he realized that he needed to take a trip to the Spirit World if he wanted to get Toph back. That was all that really mattered, in Yue's opinion.

Unfortunately, watching over him while he was in the Spirit World was not an easy task. If he saw her (which was highly probable, since most spirits were visible there), he might connect the dots and figure out who had harmed his friend.

Though, really, she hadn't _hurt_ Toph – she just sent her for a little visit to Koh's lair.

"Koh!" Aang boomed, standing at the entrance to the face-stealer's home, almost forgetting to keep a neutral expression.

"Ah," the spirit's voice answered, though he had yet to show himself. Yue shivered at the sound (he had always given her the creeps). "I've been expecting you."

"You have something I want," Aang said, hands fisting to let out the emotion he could not let show on his face.

There was a low, ominous chuckle. "If you want her, come and get her."

* * *

Author's Notes: _Sorry for lack of editing - I'm too busy wasting my time watching dumb cartoons. xD Might fix things up tomorrow morning. _

_On another note - why didn't Koh get more screentime? He's such an awesome villain!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters. **


	24. An Offer

"You certainly seem busy."

Turning, Yue was surprised to see the sun standing behind her, looking around at the little party with great interest.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded, already preparing for some sort of trick. What else would he be doing there?

He shrugged. "I thought you might need some help, what with all the drama you've loaded on yourself."

"_Now_ you agree to help? What about when I _asked_ you?"

"I thought you just wanted to find the guy who messed with your work. I didn't know you were doing all this!"

"Fine," she grumbled, (because she really did need the help). "Go outside and keep an eye on Zuko and Katara. Make sure they're alone together and Zuko confesses his feelings."

"Zuko, Katara, alone, feelings. Got it!"

Then he darted off in a flash of light.

Watching him leave, Yue sighed and muttered, "He's going to make things worse, isn't he?"

* * *

Author's Notes: _Ditto on the editing comment last chapter. Also, Yue's kinda got the right idea in this. xD_

**Disclaimer: i do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters. **


	25. A Successful Tactic

At some point, Mai had wandered off on her own, leaving the noise of the party and Ty Lee's crazy ideas behind. Yue was right behind her, sneaking peeks at her thoughts.

"Followed by a spirit. Ridiculous," she grumbled, leaning against one of the ornately decorated walls in the grand hall.

"I'm _right_ _here_!" Jet yelled, waving his hands in her face. He was met with a bored, unblinking stare. With a growl, he turned away and started muttering and pacing.

Watching the scene, Yue bit back her own growl of frustration. How could she possibly make a relationship mutual when it was as one-sided as possible? Mai didn't even know Jet _existed_. There had to be some way to make her see...

With a grin, she drifted closer to Mai. Noticing her (most spirits could see each other), Jet frowned and asked, "Who the hell are you?"

"The moon," she said simply, keeping her attention on the other girl. Waving a hand back and forth in front of her face with practiced patience, she added, "I'm here to help you."

"You can do that all day," he said in reference to the hand motions, crossing his arms with a bored expression, "she'll never see – "

Eyes widening, Mai let out a startled gasp and smacked away Yue's hand. She tried to take a step back, only to remember she was against a wall ('_Why didn't I bring my knives?_' was the last thought Yue heard from her. One of the down-falls of letting someone become a Spirit Seer). "Wh-where did you come from?"

Offering only a smile, Yue glided away so the shocked girl could see Jet, who was staring at the two of them in bewilderment.

Pointing at Mai, then Yue, then back again, he knit his brow together, saying, "How-? Did you...?"

Slipping back into the ballroom (they could sort things out on their own), the moon spirit let a satisfied smile grace her lips.

One down, two to go.

* * *

Author's Notes: _Problem solved! Sort of._

_No editing, once again. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters. **


	26. A Challenge

The air was thick with tension in Koh's lair, the face-stealer coiling tauntingly around a stone-faced Aang.

"Where is she?" Aang demanded, keeping all emotion in his voice instead of his face. He didn't even flinch when Koh twisted around his shoulders to whisper in his ear.

"Relax, young Avatar – your friend is somewhere safe. For the moment."

The boy's aura seemed to seethe, tendrils lashing out in angry (though futile) movements. Breathing deep, he waited for his spiked temper to settle before asking, "How do I get her back?"

"It is quite simple. All you need to do is beat me in a small contest."

This was the part Yue hated. It was a circumstance she had no control over, something that made her second-guess her decision every time she thought about it.

"What kind of contest?"If Aang shared her anxiety, he couldn't show it.

Koh, his face now that of a beautiful (familiar) young woman, grinned forebodingly. "A staring contest. If I let an emotion slip, you and the girl can leave safely. But if _you_ slip up, I get your face and the girl's."

'_Maybe this was a bad idea,'_ Yue thought, wringing her hands. _'Maybe it would be best if I went down there and told them what happened, and –' _

"Okay," Aang said, "I'll do it."

* * *

Author's Notes: _I think I probably said this already, but I completely love Koh. Seriously, he's awesome. =D So creepy and perfect as a villain. _

_Hope you guys enjoy it!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters. **


	27. Not According to Plan

"Sun!" Yue called, hurrying toward his glowing form. "Good news – Mai, Jet, Aang, and Toph are making a lot of progress! How are – " She paused, excitement wavering as she glanced around. "_Where_ are Zuko and Katara?"

"Uh..." The Sun scratched nervously at the back of his neck, abruptly transforming into an orb of light, his disembodied voice saying, "See, here's the deal..."

"You _lost_ them?"

"No, no! They just, uh..."

In his moment of hesitant silence, a giggle and a moan rose from the bushes behind one of the benches. Throwing him a wide-eyed, confused (and somewhat frightened) look, Yue hurried over to the noisy plant. Taking only a second to register tangled limbs, wandering hands, and eager kissing, she whirled on the Sun (who was back in human form.)

Gesturing wildly to where Zuko and Katara lay, Yue squealed, "Do something! Stop them before they end up naked and, and... Stop it!"

"Me?" he said, eyebrows raising high as he placed both hands on his chest. "Why do_ I_ have to fix everything?"

"Because I told you to make him confess his feelings to her, not do... _this_."

"Trying to get a girl naked is usually a pretty good sign that you like her."

Turning her face heavenward, Yue sighed. "Why did I trust a _lust_ spirit with this?"

She ignored his response (it was often best to do so with his comments, she had learned), instead focusing on forcing her way into Zuko's thoughts, reading through a frenzy of hormones and desire and physical attraction. She slipped in calming, slightly more rational thoughts ('_Isn't this a little too far, too fast?' 'This is a public place! What if Sokka sees?')_, staying behind only long enough to watch them work their magic.

* * *

Author's Notes: _This is precisely why you should never, ever trust a lust spirit with a romance spirit's job. xD Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I'm not sure about the content in it, so feel fre to tell me if you think the rating should be upped a little. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters. **


	28. A Stolen Face

They had been staring for ten minutes.

Neither had so much as twitched. Their expressions where blank and still, refusing to betray any sign of what they felt.

Nonetheless, Yue was fearful for Aang. Who knew how long he could keep up such an emotionless mask? With Toph's safety on the line, his mind was no doubt a whirling mess of worries and desperation and anger. It could only be a matter of time before he cracked.

There had to something she could do, some way to help Aang relax while stressing Koh...

"_Aang_?"

Uh-oh.

Appearing from the shadows, Roku strode forward, expression carefully blank as he studied Aang and Koh. "What is going on here?"

"I've made a deal with the Avatar," Koh explained, eyes never leaving the boy in question. "If he can win in a staring contest against me, I won't steal his or his friend's face."

Looking back and forth between them, Roku took a moment to process this information. Gaze landing back on Koh, he asked, "What friend? How did you capture this person?"

"I made a deal with another spirit. Lovely girl – pale as the moon. I would love to have her face."

He had to turn away, hiding his suddenly enraged expression. "_Yue!_"

Then it was back to an emotionless mask when Koh darted over, coiling around Roku's shoulders to see the other spirit's face. His own held a greedily eager smile.

"Ha!" Aang shouted, pointing to Koh. "You slipped up! Now give back Toph!" He showed no concern for remaining expressionless.

There was a flash of movement, an insect-like body shooting toward the Avatar, screams of protest and pain. Yue and Roku charged after Koh, yelling about deals and fairness.

But it was too late. When they rolled over an unconscious Aang, his face was empty.

* * *

Author's Notes: _Oh no, another cliffhanger~! =D I seem to enjoy those in this fic, huh?_

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters. **


	29. The Highest of the Higher Ups

There was a part of the Spirit World that Yue feared even more than Koh's lair (an incredible feat, considering its reputation). But this was a desperate circumstance that required some extreme action and the highest of the higher-ups.

"Universe?" she called, treading cautiously through the strange place. There was nothing there (literally. It was total limbo, a world void of anything). "I... I have a problem that I think deserves your attention."

Something responded – not a voice or an image or anything tangible. It was more of a feeling, a notion that whatever existed in this place wanted her to continue.

Shivering (why did it have to be so _creepy_?), she said, "Well, Koh the Face Stealer just went against a deal he made with Avatar Aang. He said if he showed any emotion before Aang, he would give back Toph, a girl he had captured."

Another response passed through her. The Universe wanted to know how Koh had gotten Toph.

"Well, I sort of... brought her to him."

A wave of intense anger and disapproval washed over her. It was like each individual nerve was being screamed at, a dizzying, gut-clenching sensation.

"But it was with good reason!" she said, louder than necessary. Body still tingling uncomfortably with rage, she continued in a normal tone, "Roku, Aang's Guide, meddled in business he shouldn't have. He possessed a girl Aang liked so they would get together, even though I had just spent months trying to get them with their proper soul mates. I didn't know what else he might do and I don't have direct control over Aang or Toph, so..."

There was stillness. Yue held her breath, bracing herself for another angry response.

Then the Universe was telling her to bring Koh, that It would fix this mishap. However, just as she was about to release a sigh of relief, another feeling came over her – warning.

_Don't ever do something like this again._

With a nod and a word of thanks, Yue hurried to find Koh (and get away from the intimidating force of the Universe).

* * *

Author's Notes: _Because I'm feeling productive today, you get an update for this fic, too. =D_

_This chapter was pretty fun to write. Personally, I love the Universe. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters. **


	30. A Face Returned

Aang sat on a tree root, holding his head (face intact) in his hands. Beside him, Toph was curled up and sound asleep.

"So... _you_ brought her here," he said, referring to Yue and Toph, "Because _he_ –" meaning Roku "- stuck his nose in your work."

Ashamed, Yue stared at her feet. It sounded pretty stupid when he put it like that.

"I won't do it again," she promised. "The Universe won't be so easy on me if I do."

"Good," he said, nodding slowly. He still didn't know that the 'work' he referred to was his soul mate, or that Katara wasn't it. Turning his gaze to Toph, he asked, "Will she remember anything?"

"Probably not. Maybe in her subconscious or as a dream."

Another slow nod, then he shifted his stare toward Yue and Roku. "I don't know how bringing her into your business would fix things, but... next time you have a disagreement, come see me. It's _my_ job to sort these things out."

They exchanged glances (_Aang_? Helping them deal with a conflict about his love life?), nodding despite their unspoken agreement to keep this business to themselves.

"Well the," Yue said, forcing a friendly smile. "Let's get you back to that party."

(After all, she still had Jet and Mai and Zuko and Katara to worry about).

* * *

Author's Notes: _Yeah. Nothing too eventful here - just sorta showing that things are honky-dory again. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters. **


	31. A Demand

Katara and Zuko had separated themselves by the time Yue came to check on them. Well, mostly – he had his arm around her waist, pulling her close. But that was what she had _wanted_ to see, rather than the lust-fest in the bushes caused by the Sun.

Regardless of the details, the re-entered the ballroom (Yue gave Sokka the go-ahead to unlock the doors) together, all smiles and laughter and oblivious to the fact that – technically – they still had a boyfriend/girlfriend.

Both were reminded of this when they daw Mai, but distracted into forgetting again when they realized she was arguing – with the air. Yue was quick to give this a closer examination.

"That doesn't explain why you're following me," Mai was saying when she arrived. Lovely twists of blue were coiling throughout her aura, slowly dispersing and tinting the gray. Her arms were crossed and her eyes were narrowed, lips pulled down into a small frown.

"Look, I don't how else to explain it," Jet said, spreading his hands in a helpless gesture. "I'm dead, I'm a ghost – what else am I supposed to do?"

"That doesn't explain why you're following me. I don't even know you."

Before he could respond, Ty Lee was at Mai's shoulder, saying in a stage whisper, "I _told_ you he was real! And totally cute, right?"

Shrugging her friend away, the once-gray girl continued to level Jet with her gaze, silently prodding for more answers.

"Might want keep it down," Ty Lee continued. "People are starting to think you're crazy." To emphasize, she pointed her finger at the side of her head and waved it in several small circles.

Then, before either could respond, she said something about finding "that pretty Earth Kingdom guy with the moustache" and skipped away.

Glancing cautiously around the room, Mai noted that, yes, people were starting to stare and whisper. Deciding that a ballroom wasn't the best place to hold their conversation, she led Jet back into the corridor. (Why had she left, anyway?

Oh, right – she was freaked by him stalking her).

* * *

Author's Notes: _Mai is a very hard character to write when angry. D: Ty Lee, on the other hand, is super fun to write. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters. **


	32. An Explanation

"Alright – explain."

Standing across from Mai in the hallway, Jet ran his fingers through his hair, gritting his teeth. "Look, I don't understand it either. All I know is..."

Her eyes narrowed. "What?"

"I dunno! Forget it. It's not important."

"Yes, it is," she said, taking a step closer. "Now _explain_."

He sighed, slouching and turning his gaze to the ground. After a moment of hesitant deliberation, he straightened and looked her square in the eyes, saying, "I don't know why or what, but there's something about you I find really... interesting. I've been following you to try and figure it out, but I still don't know."

"... Interesting?"

"Yeah."

The pair stood in silence for a few moments, her looking thoughtful and him anxious, making Yue wish she could still see into Mai's mind. Waiting for them to express their thoughts and feelings aloud was torture!

Finally, eyes locked on Jet's shoes (or maybe it was his kneecaps), Mai murmured, "Not many people think I'm interesting."

"Not many people get to see you at your best and worst."

She met his gaze then, lips quirking up into something resembling a smile.

* * *

Author's Notes: _Personally, I'm in love with how this chapter turned out. I just... really like it. =D Hopefully you guys feel the same!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters. **


	33. A Realization

"And then Koh was going after Roku with this look, thinking he'd get to steal his face, and I was like 'Ha! You lose!' But then he turned to _me_ and..."

"And what?" Sokka pressed, leaning forward with wide, eager eyes.

"And then I woke up to Yue and Roku," Aang said, smiling at his audience (which consisted of Sokka, Suki, and Toph), revelling in their attention. "I already told you what they said."

"So, what you're saying is," Toph started, brow furrowed, "I went on a crazy adventure with you, but couldn't enjoy it because I was unconscious?"

"Basically."

"... That's _stupid_."

He opened his mouth to respond ("It's not stupid, just the truth. Besides, you would've been terrified had you seen – er... Been around Koh."), but stopped when he saw two approaching figures – one dressed in red, the other blue, their hands appearing to be joined. Waving, he called, "Zuko! Katara! You'll never guess what happened!"

The pair, now close enough for their faces to be recognized, jumped apart as though hit with an electric shock.

"Wh-what is it, Aang?" Katara asked, moving closer. Yue noted the guilty expression on her face with satisfaction (a sure sign that she and Zuko had made good progress).

"I was in the Spirit World and –" he cut off, brain suddenly making a connection. "Wait... Where were _you_ guys?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, shifting her weight uncomfortably. Zuko, standing beside her now, avoided eye-contact.

"I haven't seen either of you since the start of the party. And then... just now you were..." he trailed off, pointing to the space between their hands, his eyes widening with realization.

Sokka's hand reached out to squeeze his shoulder, speaking on Yue's behalf when he said, "I'm sorry, Aang."

* * *

Author's Notes:_ 'Kay, so I'm really happy with how this chapter turned out, too. I just like the way things tied up for some reason. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters. **


	34. The End

Yue sat on one of the benches in the Fire palace's garden, watching the sky shift and change colours as the Sun took her place. The party had long since ended, but she had stayed behind to appreciate the sunrise (it was a beautiful sight, though she would never tell the Sun – his ego was inflated enough)and think about everything that had happened the night before.

All her plans had worked, albeit in unexpected ways. Mai knew of Jet's existence and, if her aura was anything to go by, had started to bond with him. Zuko and Katara had finally expressed their feelings for each other (something that had _definitely_ not gone according to plan) and seemed all too happy to break things off with their previous partners, despite the obvious guilt. And Aang, while still very much depressed about his relationship with Katara ending, had seemed to develop some sort of interest in Toph (an interest he was – unfortunately – oblivious to. But that was another job for another time).

As an added bonus, she knew Roku wouldn't dare mess with her work again. Not after being reported to the Universe and seeing Yue's connections with Koh.

All-in-all, it had been a productive, successful night.

A wave of fatigue hit her in the form of a yawn, reminding her of just how exhausting a full night of work was. Chasing lovers-in-denial, fighting with other spirits, using her powers to alter an otherwise-normal human's perception of the world – it was a lot to handle all at once.

Rubbing at her eyes, she decided a short vacation was order. Perhaps she could arrange for the Sun to cause an eclipse that evening...

* * *

Author's Notes: _Aaand that's it. Story's over. __Oddly, I'm less pleased with this chapter than the previous two - I mean, I think it's okay, but I'm just not as proud of it. _

_Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed reading this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it. All your feedback has been amazing! =D -feels like she should say somethign heartfelt and sentimental, but can't think of anything-_

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters. **


End file.
